Loco San Valentín
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Rukia haciendo chocolates. La familia Kurosaki -excepto el hijo Shinigami- tiene fiebre de San Valentín ¡Es una Epidemia! / ¡Especial de San Valentín!


_**Disclaimer: **Bleach es del mejor Troll del mundo, Tite Kubo._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Loco San Valentín ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

Es que era imposible. Aún en sus más de sus ciento cincuenta años, _jamás _había tenido que hacer un _maldito chocolate de San Valentín. _Aún no comprendía como fue que Inoue la arrastró hasta ese punto, justo cuando había decidido hacerle una visita a su Nii-sama.

_La cosa era que ahora ella e Inoue estaban haciendo chocolates de San Valentín_

Ni siquiera sabía a quién se los daría, sólo estaba allí porque Inoue dijo que sería divertido, y sí que lo era, esa chica y su estupidez podría sacarle carcajadas a la mismísima vecina amargada que te amenaza con llamar a la policía cuando pones la música muy fuerte.

Rukia suspiró, le llevaría esos chocolates a Byakuya cuando fuese a verlo.

**-¡Kuchiki-san!- **llamó la chica pelinaranja

**-¿Dime?- **respondió Rukia al cuarto llamado de su amiga

**-Te estaba preguntando a quién le darás tus chocolates- **inquirió nuevamente, mientras embetunaba de chocolate aquél pastel de crema con arándanos que estaba preparando

**-No lo sé… ¿A Nii-sama?- **contestó la ojivioleta

**-¿Pero qué concepto tienes de San Valentín?- **inquirió la muchacha, golpeando la nariz de Rukia con la espátula llena de chocolate que mantenía en su mano derecha **-¡En San Valentín hay que regalarle chocolates a la persona que te gusta!- **dijo, volviendo a golpear la nariz de Rukia con la espátula

**-Eh?- **dijo Rukia, recibiendo un nuevo golpe en la nariz **-¿Entonces a quién se los doy?- **preguntó, limpiando el chocolate de su nariz con un dedo. Inoue golpeó su frente.

_Joder, que en la Sociedad de Almas no existían esas celebraciones. _

_Bueno, no se celebraban de esa manera gracias a Matsumoto_

_Pero esa es otra historia…_

_**~ Antes, Pero en Otro Lugar ~**_

Rosa. Todo lo que adornaba ese lugar era rosa. Su padre se había puesto un vestido, rosa. Sus hermanas se habían vestido de rosa. Qué mejor llegada a casa que ver todo rodeado de tu color menos favorito, ¿verdad?

**-Lo siento, me equivoqué de casa- **dijo, saliendo de ese lugar

**-¡Ichigo!- **gritó Isshin, abrazando a su hijo de manera muy posesiva **-¡Tenemos fiebre de San Valentín! ¡Es una epidemia!- **gritó, mientras que Yuzu y Karin se acercaban con un traje _afelpado y rosa _hacia él

**-N… no pretenderán que me ponga esa cosa, ¿cierto?- **preguntó el pelinaranja, con un severo tic en su ojo

_**~ Rukia e Inoue ~**_

**-¿Es necesario que tenga forma de corazón?- **preguntó Rukia, sonrojada **–Digo, ¿no puede ser cuadradito y con diseño de Chappy?- **agregó, Inoue negó con la cabeza

**-No- **respondió la chica

Era en momentos como ese, en los que toda la genialidad de Rukia se iba al carajo de manera humillante. Y se suponía que Inoue era la idiota. La pelinegra había pensado en darle los chocolates a Byakuya, y luego de ser corregida, insistió en dárselos a Renji bajo la excusa _"Bueno, el me gusta, es mi mejor amigo". _De nuevo, Inoue la corrigió, ya que los chocolates que estaban haciendo eran para dárselos a la persona amada. Entonces, la Shinigami se sonrojó.

_**~ Ichigo y Compañía ~**_

**-Les dije que era una buena idea- **dijo Isshin a sus hijas, quienes no podían parar de reír con desesperación

**-¡Está felpudo!- **gritó Karin, agarrándose el estómago al señalar a Ichigo con su dedo índice

**-Eh? ¿De dónde salió esta bolsa?- **preguntó Isshin al ver una bolsa rosada de cartón junto al montículo de ropa que le habían quitado a Ichigo. El padre Kurosaki tomó la bolsa entre sus manos, para luego intentar mirar adentro

**-¡Dame eso!- **gritó Ichigo, arrebatando el lindo paquete de las manos **–¡Me voy a mi cuarto! ¡Yuzu, devuélveme mi teléfono!- **gritó, señalando acusadoramente a su hermana, que solo pudo entregarle lo que pedía

_**~ Rukia e Inoue ~**_

**-¿Así?- **preguntó Rukia, terminando de envolver una caja cuadrada de color café chocolate sellada con una cinta roja

**-Sí, así mismo- **respondió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa. Rukia suspiró de alivio.

**-¿Y a quién se los doy?- **volvió a inquirir con algo de timidez, haciendo que Inoue suspirase

**-¿No se los darás a Kurosaki-kun?- **preguntó con inocencia, Rukia se congeló en su lugar

**-N… Pe… NO! PERO QUÉ COSAS DICES!?- **gritó, señalando a Orihime con su dedo índice

**-Pues… Vamos, Kuchiki-san, se nota que te gusta. No soy tan tonta cómo parezco- **dijo la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño levemente

**-T… ¿Tanto se me nota?- **susurró Rukia, con su rostro convertido en un completo tomate

**-Sí- **respondió Orihime, haciendo que Rukia suspirara

_**~ Ichigo y Compañía ~**_

**-¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE ALTA TRAICIÓN ES ESTA!? ¿¡Y MI ROPA DÓNDE ESTÁ!?- **gritó Ichigo al ver su armario y cajoneras completamente vacíos

**-Lo siento Ichi-nii, es por eso que estamos todos vestidos de rosa. Papá le puso colorante rojo por error a la lavadora, así que la enviamos a que le saquen el tinte- **informó Karin desde detrás de la puerta, Ichigo solo pudo suspirar

_**~ Rukia e Inoue ~**_

Ambas chicas salían del hogar de la pelinaranja, con bolsas rosadas de cartón en sus manos. Rukia estaba más que nerviosa, como haría algo tan vergonzoso como regalarle chocolates a Ichigo. Inoue le estaba contagiando la locura, eso era seguro.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la tienda Unagiya, donde habían quedado de juntarse con Uryuu e Ichigo. Ikumi –la dueña- no estaba, pero les prestó el local ya que confía en Ichigo.

**-Buenas tardes- **saludó Inoue animosamente, entrando por la puerta

**-Ho… Hola- **saludó Rukia, con la cara roja

Pero, su desplante cambio completamente al ver a Ishida reírse -cosa que casi nunca se veía- de Ichigo, cuyo traje rosado de Chappy era más hilarante que ver a Renji con las cejas al aire.

**-¡Chappy!- **chilló Rukia, lanzándose sin pensar hacia el conejo, sin saber que era Ichigo. Lo abrazó y se quedó allí, aspirando su aroma a colonia de hombre

_¿Colonia de hombre?_

Le restó importancia, era Chappy.

**-R… Rukia- **dijo Ichigo, haciendo que la pelinegra se separara bruscamente de él

**-¡Ichigo! ¿¡Por qué estás vestido de Chappy!?- **gritó la Shinigami, señalando acusadoramente al pelinaranja que usurpaba la identidad del conejo

**-Es gracias a mi padre- **dijo el muchacho, con algo de rabia en su voz **–Pero, más importante, toma- **agregó, entregándole una linda bolsa de cartón de color rosa **–Es para ti, feliz San Valentín- **Ichigo tenía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

Rukia abrió la bolsa, teniendo en cuenta que podía ser una broma. Para su sorpresa, en la bolsa había una chaqueta de color blanco. Dicha chaqueta tenía un gorro con orejas de conejo.

**-¿Te gusta?- **inquirió Chappy barra Ichigo al ver la cara de emoción de la muchacha

**-Sí- **respondió mecánicamente, mientras se colocaba su recién adquirida chaqueta **–Ten, esto es para ti, Feliz San Valentín- **dijo la Shinigami, colocándose roja como un tomate

Ichigo abrió la bolsa que Rukia le había entregado, y sonrió. Sacó la caja con forma de corazón y la abrió; rápidamente se echó uno a la boca.

**-Está rico…- **susurró, Rukia sonrió triunfadoramente

Y en eso, la pelinegra metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta nueva, descubriendo que adentro había un papel.

_Decía:_

"_¿Serías mi novia?"_

Rukia miró rápidamente a Ichigo, quién sonrió sonrojado al ver el rostro incomparable que tenía Rukia en ese momento, ella desvió la mirada. Su reacción fue bastante simple, solo tomó la mano de Ichigo, cosa que fue interpretada como un _Claro que sí, idiota._

Ichigo sonrió, mientras echaba otro chocolate dentro de su boca. Estrechó la mano de su ahora novia con la de él, incómodamente debido al maldito disfraz que llevaba.

_Realmente, ese fue un loco día de San Valentín_

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Loco San Valentín ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Hola! Tenía planeado publicar esto ayer, pero lo había escrito para un concurso y hoy supe que gané el primer lugar :3 **

**Solo eso, espero que lo hayan pasado bien en San Valentín, y si no, pues te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme :3 **

**Beban mucha leche con chocolate hasta la próxima :3**

**Bye Bye**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
